


Love on the Run

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [199]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon What Canon, Drabble, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/21/18: “ankle, leg, appear”A teeny tiny touch of canon but mostly for dramatic effect.





	Love on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/21/18: “ankle, leg, appear”
> 
> A teeny tiny touch of canon but mostly for dramatic effect.

“Go! Go! _Go!”_ Finstock bellowed, and not even Scott, Stiles’s best friend for life (or so he’d thought) lingered to help him to his feet.

Sorting out the school’s strongest runners, “Leave the weak and wounded behind!” Coach roared so that soon Stiles was left alone, rubbing his hurt leg.

Then who should appear but Derek Hale, the lurker Stiles always felt somewhere near.

He took hold of Stiles’s ankle, the sharp soreness draining suddenly away.

“You have secret healing powers?” Stiles asked.

Derek helped Stiles stand. “That’s not my only secret,” Derek answered, kissing Stiles’s mouth before running away.


End file.
